


Yum Yum (Get Your Kool Aid)

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 7: SummerFandom: Voltron Legendary DefendersKeith Kogane loves Mothman (duh but that's a whole other story). Similarly, Lance loves someone too. And he's finally ready to tell Keith the truth, to admit his true feelings.Oneshot/drabble





	Yum Yum (Get Your Kool Aid)

Lance and Keith were cuddling in Lance's bed. It was summer; everything was nice and warm. It was a wonderful moment between the two of them, something so sweet and so intimate. They did it a lot, but as 'friends', even though Keith himself had long since gotten a crush. He could hope sometimes that Lance felt the same way too... He had his head in Lance's lap with Lance's hand in his hair. All of a sudden though he hesitated.

"Lance, do you-do you like me?"

Keith could feel Lance pause. "Well there  _is_ a boy that I like," he answered. "Someone really hot. You might know him actually."

Keith's blush deepened. "Who?"

Lance leaned down to pepper Keith's face with little kisses. All of this made Keith squirm. "He's really brave," Lance continued. "And smart and the most amazing pilot I've ever heard. Good at math. Bad haircut though."

"Hey..."

"Beautiful eyes," Lance said. "Really soft and dark. Makes me feel like I'm drowning sometimes. Long, long fingers... Nice singing voice. Kinda awkward. And he doesn't like grapes."

"But I like you," Keith blurted. "I like you so much."

Lance smiled. His eyes crinkled a little in the corners. He leaned down, pressed their foreheads together tenderly. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Keith smiled back. "I already know," he whispered back. "Kiss me instead."

"I'm not done. He's got two arms, and he's red."

That was weird.

"And he likes to break through walls too."

"Now wait just a goddamn minute," Keith started. 

"People like to drink him!" Lance cackled.

"This better not be the fucking kool aid man again Lance--"

"Yum yum get your kool aid," Lance said.

"I'm tired, Lance. I can't stand this shit anymore." Keith sighed. "You always ruin the romance and I just wanna--"

_"Yum yum get your kool aid."_


End file.
